logos_3fandomcom-20200213-history
BBC One
BBC TV 1964-1966 With the launch of BBC Two on April 20, 1964, the BBC tv service was renamed BBC One, and this second globe logo was introduced - which makes no reference to the new name. An earlier version exists with BBC tv service info. This logo is just the 1960s BBC logo. 36583267_first_300.jpg|1964 Ident Last_bbctv_globe.png|1964 Ident BBC 1 Clock 1964.jpg|1964 Clock BBC 1 1966-1968 The third globe logo - known as the "watch-strap" globe for obvious reasons - was the first to feature the BBC One name, it was introduced on 18 April 1966. It was soon revised with a new version introduced on 6 June 1966. Having survied three BBC re-brands unchanged, the BBC Schools & Colleges ident was updated in 1967. BBC 1 Ident 1966 A.jpg|1966 Ident A BBC 1 Clock 1966 A.jpg|1966 Clock A 36583266_second_300.jpg|1966 Ident B BBC 1 Clock 1966 B.jpg|1966 Clock B BBC 1 Christmas 1967.jpg|Christmas 1967 BBC 1 Schools & Colleges 1967.jpg|1967 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC 1 Schools & Colleges Clock 1967.jpg|1967 Schools & Colleges Clock 1968-1969 The last globe logo before the introduction of colour, sometimes known as the "floating" globe. It was introduced on 7 July 1968. Main-58.jpg|1968 Ident BBC 1 Clock 1968.jpg|1968 Clock BBC 1 Olympics Clock 1968.jpg|1968 Olympics Clock BBC 1 Christmas 1968.png|Christmas 1968 BBC 1 Wales late 1960s.jpg|BBC One Wales BBC 1 Northern Ireland late 1960s.jpg|BBC One Northern Ireland BBC 1 East 1969.jpg|BBC East BBC 1 North 1968.jpg|BBC North BBC 1 South late 1960s.jpg|BBC South 1969-1972 Colour was introduced to BBC1 on November 15, 1969, and with it came one of the channel's most famous logos. Designed by Murray Andrew, the "mirror globe" was a mechanical globe with a concave mirror behind it. It was filmed in black and white, the blue colour for the continents and "BBC1 COLOUR" legend being added electronically before airing. The word 'COLOUR' was in Helvetica. The inclusion of the word "colour" could be viewed as a subtle reminder to buy a colour TV set, as most viewers would have still been watching in black and white at this time. On 3 January 1971 the BBC started broadcasting Open University progammes on both BBC1 and BBC2, the strand had its own ident and clock which were used on both channels. *Full description of the logo's design on TV Ark BBC-one1969.jpg|1969 Ident BBC 1 Clock 1969.jpg|1969 Clock BBC 1 Christmas 1969.jpg|Christmas 1969 BBC_Open_University_Ident_1971.jpg|1971 Open University Ident BBC_Open_University_Clock_1971.jpg|1971 Open University Clock BBC 1 logo 1969 ident.svg 1972-1974 Subtle changes were made to the logo in 1972, with "COLOUR" now in an italic serif font and the corners of the BBC1 blocks rounded. Around the same time the BBC Schools & Colleges strand finally went into colour,, with a new ident based on a diamond. Bbc1_colourident_two_a.jpg|1972 Ident BBC 1 Clock 1972.jpg|1972 Clock BBC 1 Schools & Colleges 1972.jpg|1972 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC 1 logo 1972 ident.svg BBC 1 Wales early 1970s.png|BBC One Wales BBC 1 North early 1970s.jpg|BBC North BBC 1 South early 1970s.jpg|BBC South 1974-1981 With colour TV sets becoming more and more common, more significant changes were made to the "mirror globe" at the end of 1974. The background was now dark blue and the continents yellow, and the "BBC1 COLOUR" legend was replaced with "BBC1" in Futura Bold font. The BBC Schools & Colleges diamond ident was refreshed with the new colours, but with "BBC1" also being in yellow to signify the morning showing. In 1978 the strand was re-branded with the "dots" ident. BBC 1 Clock 1974.jpg|1974 Clock BBC 1 Schools & Colleges 1974.jpg|1974 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC 1 Schools & Colleges 1978.jpg|1978 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC 1 Holding Slide logo 1976-83.svg|Holding slide logo used from 1976-83. BBC 1 1974 Wales.jpg|BBC One Wales BBC 1 1974 Scotland.jpg|BBC One Scotland BBC 1 1974 Northern Ireland.jpg|BBC1 Northern Ireland BBC 1 1974 Midlands.jpg|BBC Midlands BBC 1 1974 North (2).jpg|BBC North BBC 1 1974 South.jpg|BBC South BBC 1 1974 South West.jpg|BBC South West BBC 1 1974 West.jpg|BBC West 1981-1985 On 5 September 1981, the "mirror globe" was modified once again, with the continents now pale green and the bold "BBC1" legend replaced with a twin-stripe version that had been used on programme slides and promotional trailers since the mid-1970s. Much tweaking was made to this logo during its first nine months on air as a result of problems arising with the colour scheme and the size and position of the globe and legend. The clock only lasted a few months before being replaced with, for the first time ever, a CGI clock in November 1981. In late 1981 the Open University ident and clock was also refreshed with CGI versions replacing the mechcanical ones. However in 1984 the strand was re-branded for the first time with BBC1 and BBC2 identifiers added. In January 1982 the BBC Schools & Colleges dots ident was also refreshed with a CGI version. *The Ident Gallery Bbc1_full_closedown_1981b.jpg|1981 ident BBC_1_Clock_1981_A.jpg|1981 Clock A BBC_1_Clock_1981_B.jpg|1981 Clock B BBC 1 1982 60 Years.jpg|60 BBC Years Ident BBC 1 1984 Olympics.JPG|1984 Olympics Ident BBC_1_Schools_&_Colleges_1981.jpg|1981 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC_1_Schools_&_Colleges_1982.jpg|1982 Schools & Colleges Ident BBC_Open_University_Ident_1981.jpg|1981 Open University Ident BBC_Open_University_Clock_1981.jpg|1981 Open University Clock BBC_1_Open_University_Ident_1984.jpg|1984 Open University Ident BBC 1 1981 Wales.jpg|BBC1 Wales (1981-82) BBC 1 1982 Wales.jpg|BBC1 Wales (1982-85) BBC 1 1981 Cymru.jpg|BBC1 Wales BBC 1 1981 Scotland.JPG|BBC1 Scotland (1981-83) BBC 1 1983 Scotland.jpg|BBC1 Scotland (1983-84) BBC 1 1984 Scotland.jpg|BBC1 Scotland (1984-85) BBC 1 1981 Northern Ireland.jpg|BBC1 Northern Ireland BBC 1 1981 East.jpg|BBC East BBC 1 1983 East Midlands.jpg|BBC East Midlands (1983-85) BBC 1 1981 Midlands.jpg|BBC West Midlands BBC 1 1981 North.jpg|BBC North BBC 1 1981 North East.jpg|BBC North East BBC 1 1981 North West.jpg|BBC North West BBC 1 1981 South.jpg|BBC South BBC 1 1981 South West.jpg|BBC South West 1985-1991 A new era replaced the previous era above at 7pm on 18 February 1985. This era was known as COW (Computer Originated World). *The Ident Gallery BBC_1_Clock_1985.jpg|1985 Clock BBC_1_Open_University_Ident_1985.jpg|1985 Open University Ident BBC_Open_University_Ident_1990s.jpg|1990s Open University Ident BBC 1 1985 Wales.jpg|BBC1 Wales BBC 1 1985 Scotland.jpg|BBC1 Scotland BBC 1 1985 Northern Ireland.jpg|BBC1 Northern Ireland BBC 1 1985 East.jpg|BBC East BBC 1 1985 East Midlands.jpg|BBC East Midlands BBC 1 1985 Midlands.jpg|BBC West Midlands BBC 1 1985 North.jpg|BBC North (plus BBC North East & BBC North West 1990-91) BBC 1 1985 North East.jpg|BBC North East (1985-90) BBC 1 1985 North West.jpg|BBC North West (1985-90) BBC 1 1985 South.jpg|BBC South BBC 1 1985 South East.jpg|BBC South East BBC 1 1985 South West.jpg|BBC South West BBC 1 1985 West.jpg|BBC West 1991–1997 16 February 1991 the Virtual Globe was introduced. *The Ident Gallery Bbc1 wales closedown1992b.jpg|BBC One Wales (1991-94) Bbc1 scotland closedown a.jpg|BBC1 Scotland Bbc1 ni closedown c1995b.jpg|BBC1 Northern Ireland BBC 1 1991 East.jpg|BBC East BBC 1 1991 East Midlands.jpg|BBC East Midlands BBC 1 1991 Midlands.jpg|BBC West Midlands BBC 1 1991 North.jpg|BBC North West, BBC Yorkshire & BBC North East and Cumbria (1991-96) All 3 regions came under the umbrella name BBC North. BBC 1 1996 North West.png|BBC North West (1996-97) BBC 1 1991 South.jpg|BBC South BBC 1 1991 South East.jpg|BBC South East BBC 1 1991 South West.jpg|BBC South West BBC 1 1991 West.jpg|BBC West BBC One 1997–2002 BBC1 was renamed as BBC One. The BBC One ident received a facelift as a balloon created by Lambie-Nairn on 4 October 1997. BBC_One_Wales_1997.svg|BBC One Wales BBC_One_Scotland_1997.svg|BBC One Scotland BBC_One_Northern_Ireland_1997.svg|BBC One Northern Ireland BBC_One_East_1997.svg|BBC One East BBC_One_East_Midlands_1997.svg|BBC One East Midlands BBC_One_London_2001.svg|BBC One London (2001-02) Created in 2001 from part of BBC South East. BBC_One_Midlands_1997.svg|BBC One West Midlands BBC_One_North_1997.svg|BBC North BBC_One_North_East_and_Cumbria_1997.svg|BBC One North East and Cumbria BBC_One_North_West_1997.svg|BBC One North West BBC_One_South_1997.svg|BBC One South BBC_One_South_East_1997.svg|BBC One South East BBC_One_South_West_1997.svg|BBC One South West BBC_One_West_1997.svg|BBC One West *The Ident Gallery *BBC One/1997 Idents 2002–2006 On March 29, 2002, BBC One introduced a new look which saw the globe motif disappear from its idents after almost 40 years. Instead the idents featured people in various form of dance and movement. The logo was also altered to match the one already used by BBC Two. Lambie-Nairn were also behind this new look. :"The new channel idents explore the universal theme of rhythm, dance and movement through different activities, moods and world cultures. From the power and grace of a Brazilian dance to the raw energy of a festival, from the high elegance of ballet to the speed and agility of basketball players, the idents bring a new feel to BBC ONE. (...) :Lorraine Heggessey, Controller of BBC ONE, said: 'We aim to capture the essence of the new spirit that is alive on BBC ONE, and reflect it in the new channel’s new identity. Whatever your age, wherever you live and whoever you are, rhythm and movement are common to everyone. BBC ONE should have that same universal appeal.' " - BBC press release Initially, eight idents could be seen on screen. They were all short in the United Kingdom. Further idents were added over the upcoming years. BBC_One_Wales_2002.svg|BBC One Wales BBC_One_Scotland_2002.svg|BBC One Scotland BBC_One_Northern_Ireland_2002.svg|BBC One Northern Ireland BBC_One_East_2002.svg|BBC One East BBC_One_East_Midlands_2002.svg|BBC One East Midlands BBC_One_London_2002.svg|BBC One London BBC_One_Midlands_2002.svg|BBC One Midlands BBC_One_North_East_and_Cumbria_2002.svg|BBC One North East and Cumbria BBC_One_North_West_2002.svg|BBC One North West BBC_One_South_2002.svg|BBC One South BBC_One_South_East_2002.svg|BBC One South East BBC_One_South_West_2002.svg|BBC One South West BBC_One_West_2002.svg|BBC One West BBC_One_Yorkshire_2002.svg|BBC One Yorkshire BBC_One_Yorkshire_and_Lincolnshire_2002.svg|BBC One Yorkshire and Lincolnshire *The Ident Gallery *BBC Press Office *BBC One/2002 Idents 2006-2019 On 7 October 2006, BBC One introduced a new identity. The Circles ident package was announced on the 26 September 2006 as the replacement for the 'Rhythm & Movement' idents that had been in use since Easter 2002. The previous idents were disliked by a large amount of the population, and when Peter Fincham became controller of BBC One, he hinted in August 2005 that the dancers would be changed soon. He announced at the Edinburgh International Television Festival that: "It may well be that the time is coming to look at a new way of doing it. No date or direct decision has been made but it's under review". The idents themselves were designed and produced for the BBC by Red Bee Media and marking the end of Lambie-Nairn's time at the BBC after fifteen years. Imran Hanif composed the original music for all idents, having been selected from a shortlist of 12 composers and bands. All the idents revolve around a circular theme and all feature a scene which is revealed to end in a circle formation. The circle symbol was decided upon as a 'symbol of unity', but it was also a 'nod' towards the classic globe used in previous years. The idents would involve people, plants or animals moving, or whose interaction causes a circular shape, which is revealed at the end of the ident. The circle would then be emphasized by swirls animating around it and revealing the BBC One logo at the end. The channel uses this logo on its idents and promotions, however in cross-promotions, it uses a box logo, similar to the last look, but with the lowercase 'one' typeface. As with the previous look, no clock ident was used, a trend repeated across nearly all other channels in the UK, however the Generic, Helicopter, Capes and Kites idents may also be used for introduction into the news, following criticisms in the previous look that the dancers didn't have an ident suitable for this purpose. On 2 May 2009, all the idents were made shorter with new adaptations of the original Imran Hanif music, with the exception of Generic, Hippos and Surfers. These changes were permanent and no original-length idents have been used since. *Fontsmith *The ident Gallery - 2006 *The Ident Gallery - 2009 *BBC One/2006 Idents *BBC One/2017 Idents BBC One Northern Ireland 2006.svg.png|BBC One Northern Ireland BBC One Scotland 2006.svg.png|BBC One Scotland BBC One Wales 2006.svg.png|BBC One Wales Bbc one east.png|BBC One East Bbc one east midlands.png|BBC One East Midlands Bbc one london.png|BBC One London Bbc one midlands.png|BBC One Midlands Bbc one ne and cumbria.png|BBC One North East and Cumbria Bbc one north west.png|BBC One North West bbc one south.png|BBC One South Bbc one south east.png|BBC One South East Bbc one south west.png|BBC One South West bbc one west.png|BBC One West bbc one yorkshire.png|BBC One Yorkshire bbc one yorks and lincs.png|BBC One Yorkshire and Lincolnshire 2019-present On September 29, 2019, with the rebranding of the BBC, A new logo was introduced. Bbc one northern ireland logo.png|BBC One Northern Ireland Bbc one scotland logo.png|BBC One Scotland Bbc one wales logo.png|BBC One Cymru Wales Bbc one east logo.png|BBC One East Bbc one east midlands logo.png|BBC One East Midlands Bbc one london logo.png|BBC One London Bbc one ne&c logo.png|BBC One North East and Cumbria Bbc one north west logo.png|BBC One North West Bbc one south logo.png|BBC One South Bbc one south east logo.png|BBC One South East Bbc one south west logo.png|BBC One South West Bbc one west logo.png|BBC One West Bbc one west midlands logo.png|BBC One West Midlands Bbc one yorkshire logo.png|BBC One Yorkshire Bbc one yorks and lincs logo.png|BBC One Yorkshire and Lincolnshire Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:United Kingdom Category:1964 Category:Flagship television channels